ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Stockwell
| Place of birth = Hollywood, California, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Colonel Grat | image2 = }} Robert Dean Stockwell , better known simply as Dean Stockwell, is the award-winning American actor who portrayed the Tandaran Colonel Grat, in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode . He is perhaps best known for his four-time Emmy Award-nominated role as Rear Admiral Albert "Al" Calavicci in the cult science fiction series from 1989 through 1993, in which he co-starred with future Enterprise star Scott Bakula. It was his prior association with Bakula that would land him the role of Grat. Early life and career Stockwell was born in Hollywood, California. He began acting as a child, making his film debut at the age of nine in 1945's The Valley of Decision, co-starring Star Trek guest actor John Warburton. He followed this with a supporting role in the Frank Sinatra musical film Anchors Aweigh that same year. He remained extremely busy throughout the 1940s and early '50s, with major supporting roles in such classic films as Gentleman's Agreement (1947, with Jane Wyatt) and The Secret Garden (1949). Most notably, he co-starred with Errol Flynn in the 1950 adventure Kim, in which Stockwell played the title role. Fellow Star Trek alumni Arnold Moss, Michael Ansara, and Hamilton Camp also had roles in this film. Stockwell remained active in the acting business throughout his adulthood. In 1957, at age 21, he co-starred with Jeffrey Hunter and Stanley Adams in the Western Gun for a Coward. He also gave acclaimed performances in the classic films Compulsion (1959, with Orson Welles) and Long Day's Journey Into Night (1962), winning Best Actor awards from the Cannes Film Festival for both. In 1965, Stockwell played the recurring role of Dr. Rudy Devereux on the NBC drama series Dr. Kildare, working with Andrew Prine. The other television programs on which Stockwell appeared during the 1950s and 1960s include an episode of Playhouse 90 (with George Takei), an episode of The Twilight Zone (with Leonard Nimoy), multiple episodes of Wagon Train, and episodes of Schlitz Playhouse of Stars (with James Gregory), The Dick Powell Show (with Whit Bissell and Yvonne Craig), The Alfred Hitchcock Hour (with Susan Oliver and Bert Remsen), Kraft Suspense Theatre (with Bill Erwin), and Bonanza (with Susan Howard and Harry Townes). Throughout the 1970s, Stockwell guest-starred on such television series as Mission: Impossible (with Jack Donner), The Streets of San Francisco (with Sharon Acker, William Smithers, and Tom Troupe), Three for the Road (with Parley Baer), Cannon (with Phillip Pine and Morgan Woodward), Ellery Queen (with Keene Curtis and Clyde Kusatsu), McCloud (starring Ken Lynch and Diana Muldaur), and Tales of the Unexpected (with Robert Pine). He also appeared in multiple episodes of the anthology series Police Story, including one with William Shatner. In 1978, Stockwell co-starred with Ted Cassidy, Jeff Corey, Ed Lauter, Julie Parrish, Nehemiah Persoff, and John Schuck in the mini-series Greatest Heroes of the Bible, directed by James L. Conway. Later career Stockwell had roles in two films from director : 1984's Dune, co-starring Brad Dourif, Virginia Madsen, and Star Trek: The Next Generation star Patrick Stewart; and 1986's Blue Velvet, also featuring Brad Dourif. Stockwell also appeared in two films starring Christian Slater: 1985's The Legend of Billie Jean and 1988's Tucker: The Man and the Dream. In addition, he had a supporting role in Paramount Pictures' 1987 sequel Beverly Hills Cop II, along with Ronny Cox, who was carried over from the first film. In addition were Darryl Henriques, John Hostetter, Stephen Liska, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. and VOY guest star Valerie Wildman. Stockwell earned an Academy Award nomination for his performance in the supporting role of Tony "The Tiger" Russo in the 1988 comedy film Married to the Mob. Charles Napier and Tracey Walter had roles in this film as well. Some of his more recent film credits include The Player (1992, with Whoopi Goldberg, Rene Auberjonois, Paul Dooley, Louise Fletcher, Sally Kellerman, Malcolm McDowell, Bert Remsen, and Ray Walston), Air Force One (1997, with Bill Smitrovich, Glenn Morshower, and Boris Lee Krutonog), and The Manchurian Candidate (2004, with Charles Napier, Jude Ciccolella, and Miguel Ferrer). On television, Stockwell guest-starred on such shows as Hart to Hart (with Ray Walston), The A-Team (starring Melinda Culea and Dwight Schultz), Miami Vice (with Jerry Hardin and Rosanna DeSoto), Murder, She Wrote (with Eugene Roche), Burke's Law (with Joanna Cassidy), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher, K Callan, and Tracy Scoggins), Chicago Hope (with Jeffrey Nordling), Nowhere Man (starring Bruce Greenwood), The Drew Carey Show (with Diedrich Bader and John Carroll Lynch), and Stargate SG-1 (with Joel Swetow). In 2000, Stockwell (along with Terri Garr, Frank Welker, and Tara Strong) provided voice work for the animated direct-to-video movie Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. He also provided his voice for the animated series Captain Planet and the Planeteers, which also featured the voices of LeVar Burton, Whoopi Goldberg, and Frank Welker. Stockwell played the regular villain "Duke Nukem". In 2002, Stockwell had a recurring role on the short-lived CBS drama First Monday created by Quantum Leap producer Donald Bellisario, starring Gail Strickland as Senator Edward Sheffield. The series was canceled but Bellisario decided to transfer the Sheffield character to JAG between 2002 and 2004. On JAG Sheffield was elevated to Secretary of the Navy. Sheffield was promoted to replace the ousted Theodore Nelson who was portrayed by Paul Collins. During his time on the latter series, Stockwell worked with fellow Star Trek alumni David Andrews, Steven Culp, Chip Heller, Clyde Kusatsu, Ed Lauter, Scott Lawrence, Derek Magyar, J. Patrick McCormack, Richard McGonagle, Zoe McLellan, Christopher Neiman, Randy Oglesby, Andrew Robinson, William Sadler, Jennifer Savidge, William Windom, Ray Wise, and Jamison Yang. Stockwell and fellow Enterprise guest star Rick Worthy appeared on the Ronald D. Moore-produced update of Battlestar Galactica, each playing one of the twelve Cylon agent models. Stockwell also worked with Kate Vernon and Michelle Forbes on this series. Other Trek connections Additional film and TV projects in which Stockwell appeared with other Star Trek performers include: * The Happy Years (1950 film, with Hamilton Camp) * The Twilight Zone - A Quality of Mercy (1961 TV with Leonard Nimoy) * The Dunwich Horror (1970 horror movie, with Jason Wingreen) * Paper Man (1971; with Marcy Lafferty and Jason Wingreen) * Columbo: The Most Crucial Game (1972 TV movie, with James Gregory, Susan Howard, and Don Keefer, written by John T. Dugan) * Another Day at the Races (1975 film, with Alan Oppenheimer and Barry Atwater) * Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976, with Teri Garr and Ricardo Montalban) * Born to Be Sold (1981 TV movie, with Lloyd Haynes) * Papa Was a Preacher (1985 film, with Robert Pine) * Kenny Rogers as The Gambler, Part III: The Legend Continues (1987 TV movie, with Marc Alaimo, Michael Berryman, Ann H. Gillespie, Colm Meaney, Tony Plana, and Jimmie F. Skaggs) * Palais Royale (1988 film, with Kim Cattrall) * Son of the Morning Star (1991 TV movie, with Terry O'Quinn, Nick Ramus, and Tim Ransom) * Friends and Enemies (1992 film, with Roger Rignack) * Chasers (1994 film, with Seymour Cassel) * Naked Souls (1995 film, with David Warner) * Mr. Wrong (1996 film, with Camille Saviola) * The Rainmaker (1997 film, with Virginia Madsen) * Sinbad: The Battle of the Dark Knights (1998 film, with Anthony De Longis and Andrew Hawkes) * The Shadow Men (1998 TV movie, with Andrew Prine and David Bowe, directed by Timothy Bond) * Restraining Order (1999 film, with Franc Luz) * They Nest (2000 TV movie, with John Savage) * Face to Face (2001 film, with Mädchen Amick and Jonathan Banks) * American Black Beauty (2005 TV movie, with Daniel Roebuck) External links * * * de:Dean Stockwell es:Dean Stockwell nl:Dean Stockwell Stockwell, Dean Stockwell, Dean